In recent years, the display market is in an increasingly development, especially in the flat display field, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display (PDP), organic light-emitting display (OLED), etc, which have achieved more and more extensive applications due to their capability of being manufactured to be large-dimensional, thin and light weight display devices.
The existing liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic light emitting display, however, mainly use glass substrates, and since a glass substrate is subjected to its disadvantages, such as friability, vulnerableness etc, it's applications in the fields of mobile display devices requiring portable, compact and light and the large sized display devices are limited. Therefore, in these days, it has attracted broad attention to manufacture the flexible display devices using a flexible substrate, such as plastic substrate, metal foil, etc., instead of glass substrate, and flexible display devices would also have broader growth space in the future display techniques.
While flexible substrates process a series of advantages, they have deficiencies as well, that is, due to their flexibility and thermal expansion, it's inconvenient to process the display devices; the substrates are easy to sag and even corrugation or abruption occurs, making it difficult to accurately perform fabrication processes of the subsequent films. In order to overcome such problems, it's necessary for the flexible substrate to be adhered onto a rigid substrate, such as a glass substrate, to support and secure the flexible substrate so as to facilitate formation of the films and subsequently removing the support substrate. In this way, it's possible to make flexible display devices utilizing existing process equipments for glass substrates, thus achieving the purpose of simplifying technology and saving costs. However, this process also undoubtedly increases the process complexity and manufacturing costs, and substrates are easy to be damaged in the process of adhering and separating the flexible substrates, thus affecting product performance.